youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
The Wendy Williams Show
| last_aired = present | website = http://www.WendyShow.com/ }} The Wendy Williams Show is a syndicated talk show hosted by Wendy Williams that premiered on July 14, 2008, as six-week sneak peek, in Detroit, Dallas, Los Angeles, and New York City. The test run was picked up for a full season that began its run on July 13, 2009 in over 70% of the country in syndication, and at midnight (with an encore at 8AM) on the BET cable network. The Wendy Williams Show has been renewed through 2012 with strong ratings within the (18-45) women range. History In early 2008, FOX Broadcasting Networks picked up rights to the show which simultaneously airs on TV stations covering more than 95 percent of the United States and BET who picked up the show in early 2009. Representatives of the BET Networks were delighted to add Wendy to the lineup, stating, "After two solid quarters of growth at BET, we're thrilled that The Wendy Williams Show will be joining our line-up in July to strengthen the network's momentum," said Barbara Zaneri, Executive Vice President Programming Strategy, Scheduling and Acquisitions, who negotiated the deal for BET Networks. The show was initially taped at the Chelsea Studios in New York City. It is now taped at 433 West 53rd Street. The show had its debut outside the United States on BET International in July 2010. Opening routine During season one, the show opened with an audience member (sometimes a celebrity in their own right) often referred by Wendy as an 'opening announcer'. They would state their name and what's in store for that day's show. The person would then say Wendy's signature phrase, "How you doin'?". Following this, the show's theme began and after which the 'opening announcer' would introduce Wendy by saying, "Here's Wendy!". This is similar to the intro of The Rosie O'Donnell Show. The start of season two eliminated the use of an audience member as an opening announcer. The Wendy Williams Show now uses a voiceover starting with the line "It's Time for the The Wendy Williams Show." The voiceover also states what's in store of that day's show and introduces Wendy by saying, "Now, here's Wendy!". "Hot Topics" After her entrance and a few comments, Wendy begins the "Hot Topics" portion of the show. She usually starts by telling the audience, "Let's get started with Hot Topics!" followed by a Hot Topics graphic that features various celebrities. This graphic is changed with different celebrities from time to time. Williams shares recent tabloid stories and often discusses things happening in her personal life. Wendy is a very outspoken individual and comments openly on tabloid stories, often offering up advice to celebrities and their situation. Previously the show entertained comments from the audience during hot topics; this has since been discontinued. In August 2010, the show added a portion to 'Hot Topics' called "How You Feelin'?" which appears occasionally. Here, Wendy talks about various health related polls, studies and issues she finds interesting. Additionally, on September 6th, 2010, another portion to 'Hot Topics' was introduced called, "Wendy's Web Videos" which appears occasionally. Here, Wendy shows various viral videos that are interesting, funny and had to be shared. Ask Wendy During the 'Ask Wendy' segment, Wendy goes up into the audience and takes questions from audience members. Wendy has been asked about various topics including relationship problems, family issues, pregnancy complications, and more. This segment is similar to her 'Advice Hour' from her radio show. During August 2010, the show added a portion into 'Ask Wendy' which appears occasionally called "Wendy, What Should I Wear?" With this, audience members specifically ask Wendy advice on what outfit they should wear out of two outfits presented. Afterwards, she sends them to try on a certain outfit during commercial and makes her decision after the break. Set The show's season one set was very bright and vibrant. The two main colors included were pink and purple. It featured silver and golden disco balls, quilted pink walls, two large double doors (in which Wendy walks out of at the start of the show) with pink and purple W's, colorful lights and a decorated 'Diva Fan'. Earlier in the season, there were leopard print pillows and a large circular leopard print floor piece which was located center stage. This was later removed and replaced by two large shadow W's. On September 6th, 2010, The Wendy Williams Show introduced a brand new set to go with the season 2 premiere. The most noticeable changes are the addition of the New York City skyline all around the studio as well as the lighting. While still featuring the colors of pink and purple, new tones and colors have been introduced including shades of blue, green/teal and orange. Other changes include redesigned guest entry areas with steps that light up, new blue audience seating, new double doors (that Wendy walks out of at the start of show) and the disco balls which are now all silver. Some things remained including the large shadow W's center stage. Wendy spoke to Rosanna Scotto on Good Day New York about her new set and said that she "...wanted it to look like I moved out of an apartment, a fun apartment, and moved into a home where I have real responsibilities." Additionally, she said she wanted the seats to be "show blue" and noted that she has a new Wonder Woman mug to drink her tea out of. Closing routine Before the show comes to an end, the show features the "Eye Candy of the Day" segment. During this time, Wendy awards an audience member with a 'mini diva fan' who caught her attention due to their style. The person could be awarded because of a clothing item like a dress, blouse or pants. They could also be awarded because of their hair or an accessory like a handbag, shoes or jewelry. Sometimes this may be preempted for a show surprise guest, announcement, etc. As the show is ending, Wendy states what will be in store for the next day's show. She closes by saying, "Love You For Watching." This phrase is a variation of her phrase, "Love You For Listening" from her radio show. Drag controversy The Wendy Williams Show sparked a minor controversy in August 2009 when producers challenged a drag queen who was waiting to enter a taping. Performer Erickatoure Aviance, saying she wanted to "get dressed for Wendy because I thought she'd appreciate it", attended the August 12 taping wearing what Aviance described as a "black baby-doll dress, heels, tights, and standard makeup -- not even anything sparkly. It was very demure, especially for me." Aviance was approached outside the studio by a staff member who advised her that her outfit violated the show's policy against audience members wearing "costumes". Aviance was told she could attend the taping but was not allowed to engage in any of the show's audience participation segments. Aviance contended that the show's staff deliberately sat a tall man in front of her to further obscure her. Aviance's friend, singer and comedian Jonny McGovern, launched a protest via Facebook. Several days after news of the incident hit the blogosphere, Lonnie Burstein, executive vice president of programming and production for Debmar-Mercury, the company behind the program, issued an apology: Much of the success of The Wendy Williams Show is due to our incredibly diverse and colorful audience and we all agree that fashion is a true form of self expression. But in an attempt to explain and enforce our show’s dress code, I was not as sensitive as I could have been to Ericka, the LGBT community, or drag’s long history of being a target of discrimination. And for that, I sincerely apologize as it was never my intention to offend in any way. Awards and nominations References External links * Wendy Williams Show on IMDB * Wendy Williams Show on BET * Show Official Website Category:2008 American television series debuts Category:2000s American television series Category:2010s American television series Category:American television talk shows Category:Black Entertainment Television shows Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:Television series by Lionsgate Television Category:Television series by Fox Television Studios pt:The Wendy Williams Show sv:The Wendy Williams Show